Fire And Ice
by The Chuckinator
Summary: A few months after defeating Lyric, Sonic and the gang are still busy with Eggman. But when Eggman tries to capture Sonic again, he accidentally gives him fire and ice powers. With these new powers, Sonic, along with his friends, must stop Eggman from the ultimate plan he has for Sonic. An RP with Raven Darkstar II. Sequel to Rise Of Lyric.


Fire And Ice

A Sequel To Rise Of Lyric

By Raven Darkstar II And The Chuckinator 

Chapter 1: Eggman Attack

Sonic smiled as he and his friends chased after Eggman. The human was causing trouble again. It was normal, though, for Eggman to cook up some plan to rule the world, but Sonic and the crew always stopped him.

Sonic looked up at Eggman. "Give it up, Egghead!"

Eggman chuckled, looking back at Sonic from his pod. "You know I never give up, unless I have to."

The blue hedgehog looked at his friends as they ran. Eventually, the path looked like it split in two. Eggman shot a lazer from his pod and knocked a huge tree down, blocking the way. He went on the higher path, while something else blasted down the lower.

"It's Metal Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Alright, I have an idea. Knuckles, Amy, go chase Eggman, Tails and I'll take care of Metal." Sonic said, jumping over the fallen tree.

They nodded and separated. Tails caught up with Sonic quickly, who was already almost up to Metal. Metal's optics flared red, as the two started to battle.

"Come on Metal, you can't beat us!" Sonic exclaimed.

Metal said nothing, and lunged at Sonic. The blue hedgehog dodged the attack and jumped up, curling into a ball and throwing himself at the robot. metal dodged it and fired lasers from his optics. Sonic dodged it, and jumped up. He winked at Tails, and he grabbed Sonic's hands. They span around fast, creating a double spindash, and shot at Metal. They hit the robot hard, knocking it out of the way. They landed on the ground and dashed off, the path came back together ahead. Knuckles and Amy were ahead of them, fighting Eggman. Sonic smirked and ran up to them, and the four attacked. After the team attack, his pod was over half destroyed. He decided to flee, and flew off, but not before the machine got a good spindash to the engine. The pod, and Eggman, fell to the ground and crashed.

"Curse you, Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he looked at the hedgehog. "You've ruined my plans yet again! But don't you worry...Lyric and I will stop you. We have a plan, and this time you won't be able to stop us."

"Oh please, we've stopped every one of your plans from day one. What can possibly stop us this time?" Sonic scoffed, then high fived his friends in victory.

Eggman smirked. "But this time, it's going to involve you. Don't you remember Strike?"

"Strike? Hmm...yeah, so what? There's no way you're going to be able to capture me as easily again."

The human chuckled. "We'll see."

With that, he left. Sonic smirked, watching him leave. He wouldn't let the doctor do anything to him...or his friends.

He looked at Tails and Knuckles. "I hope he doesn't try anything."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, but for now, we should probably head back home. It usually takes Eggman awhile to conjure up another plan."

Sonic smiled and they did so. When they got back, Sonic looked at Knuckles. "How's Shadow doing?"

"He's doing alright. Not bad for being turned into a kid...wait a second, where is he?" While saying so, he looked around for the youngster; he had to be here. A few minutes later, a small black dragon flew into the room. "There he is."

Sonic smiled; Shadow had gotten bigger. "Hey, Shads," he said.

"Hey Sonic! So, what happened out there?" The dragon asked.

Sonic smiled at the dragon. "Not much, just defeated Eggman."

"I bet he was easy as always."

"Yep. So, what have you been doing while we've been gone?"

The dragon flapped his wings. "Just flying around, trying some tricks I made up."

Sonic smiled. "That's great."

"So, what should we do now?" Tails asked. Usually after an Eggman attack, there was something to do. But not today, for some odd reason.

"Let's go to Meh Burger," Sonic said. "I'm hungry."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Knuckles answered.

Tails smiled as well, and looked at Shadow. "You coming as well?"

"Tails, how would people react if they saw a dragon?" Sonic asked him.

"Probably not well...can't he still transform into a hedgehog?"

Sonic looked at the dragon. "Can you?"

"I think I'm able to, let me try..." The young dragon focused, and soon light surrounded him. When the light faded, he was a hedgehog. He smiled at the others.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked, and Shadow nodded. They walked out of the house and headed to Meh Burger.


End file.
